The Letters
by Jen-NCIS-Lover
Summary: 1st story in my Undying Love Series. Ziva loves Tony, Tony Loves Ziva, but they're both afraid to admit it. Will they both find out just how much they mean to each other, before they lose it? *TOTAL TIVA WARNING AND TIVA CENTRIC* Enjoy!


**#1 - The Letters  
Undying Love Series**  
Jen-NCIS-Lover

**A/N- Hellllooooo! It's me again! I'm on my Tiva-Spree again =) Here is the first story in my Undying Love Series! Now, sorry to any cannon-lovers out there, there is a bit of OOC but then again the age old quote comes in, "LOVE CAN MAKE YOU STUPID". So please, I love reviews, but no flames please!**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Tiva… I only own the series name, the idea, and the quote you'll see near the end (I tend to use that one a lot in my Tiva fics)… **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**NCIS Bullpen**

**12:31**

Ziva sat at her desk, not caring about the beautiful sunny setting outside the window like most were after 2 weeks of rain, but entranced with her task at hand, which at the moment was writing a letter. She felt for him, but because her father drilled _"Emotions are useless. They make you weak,"_ into her mind, she feared saying it to him, as it would make her weak. Instead, here she sat, working again, her pen scrolling over the paper.

She had been writing the letters for a little over a month now but never liked the outcomes. Each failed letter was crumpled and thrown into her bottom drawer and locked, before anyone could see it. Sure, they had gone on a couple dates, which had all turned out extremely well, but he feared commitment and she feared emotions. Another problem was Gibbs rule 12 which made dating so hard.

Ziva sighed and tapped her pen aimlessly against her desk as she reread what she had written:

"Tony,

Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I have fallen. I love you more then I could ever say. Whenever we go out together, I feel amazing, like I'm in a never-ending dream. You have always been there for me unlike anyone I know and…"

She sighed as it trailed off. Looking up as Tony walked in, a tea in one hand and a coffee in the other; she crumpled the letter and tossed it into the drawer, which was almost full of the unfinished versions.

"Whatcha doing Zee-Vah? Writing a love letter to Michael?" He teased as he placed the tea on her desk and sat at his own.

Ziva sighed, "No Tony, I was not."

The rest of the day passed slowly, and no new cases appeared so they spent it working on paperwork.

**Tony's Apartment**

**19:34**

Ziva strode nervously through the familiar halls of Tony apartment complex, towards his number. Clutched in her hand was a letter, carefully sealed in an envelope. She had finally summoned enough courage and was going to tell him tonight. It was simple, walk in, sit down, give letter, watch reaction, and hope for the best.

"_If it is so simple, why am I so nervous? Dammit! I'm a trained ex-assassin! This should be easy!"_ She thought as she approached the door. Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand, ready to knock, but freezing up at a sound. One sound that made her want to cry, run away, or be sick to her stomach. From the other side of the door she heard Tony's heart-warming laugh, followed by a giggle… a FEMALE giggle.

Ziva felt like her heart had just been broken in half, then shattered into a million painful pieces. _"Tony… with another woman? He doesn't love me… It's over…"_ She though heart-brokenly as tears stung her eyes and emotions washed over her. She quickly moved into the stairwell and listened to what they said."

"Oh Tony! It was so nice seeing you again!"

"I know Anna. I hope we can do this again not that we've found each other again." Tony replied as he unlocked and opened the door for her.

"Oh Tee! I love you!" Anna squealed as she pulled him into a hug.

"Yeah, I love you too." He returned the hug.

At that moment, Ziva fled before her emotions could catch up with her.

"I really missed you Tee. It's been to long."

He nodded, and said goodbye as she waved and headed for her car.

**NCIS HQ**

**Next Morning**

**08:12**

Tony strode into the bullpen happily, a smile plastered on his face, fingering the small black velvet box that Anna had given him, wondering when he should pop the question. He was sure she would say yes… wouldn't she?

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh I know that look! You're in love! Who is it?"  
_

_Tony pointed to Ziva in the team photo on his mantle, "Her name's Ziva David."  
_

"_Awwww… you two would be so cute together!"_

_He smiled at her, "I really like her."_

"_Give it up bro, you LOVE her. Admit it!"_

"_Alright! You're right! I do love her!"_

"_Have you told her yet?"_

_He paused, "No… I'm afraid she wont return it and I don't want to lose her."_

_Anna pulled out a small black box out of her bag, handing it to Tony, "Gramma gave this to me in her Will. I want you to have it. I can tell by the way you talk about her, how your eyes brighten with love, that she's the one for you." She placed it into his palm and wrapped his fingers around it, "Treat her well… AND DON'T FORGET TO INVITE ME TO THE WEDDING!"_

_Tony laughed and opened the box, smiling at the look of the rings, knowing that Ziva would love it._

_**Flashback Ends**_

"Good Morning!" He chirped, only to be greeted by grim looking faces, "What's up?"

"It's Ziva." Gibbs answered softly.

"What happened?" He demanded, worry flooding him.

"She left for Israel again. Found a letter on my desk telling me her resignation letter and badge will be shipped over later."

Tony flopped into his seat, his heart aching, _"She left for Michael Rivkin..."_

They all began working, but none of them could get Ziva off their mind, Tony especially.

A little later, Tony stood up to go for a coffee run when he looked over to Ziva's desk and noticed the one drawer she always kept locked, open because of an envelope jamming the lock.

Letting curiously get the better of him, he sat on the floor, opening the drawer and finding tons of crumpled papers. Knowing that Ziva was always organized, he grabbed one and opened it reading. All of them were love letters… addressed to him!

His heart filled with joy, Ziva DID love him back! He opened the only one in an envelope and read it, tears of joy filling him. He gasped as reality set in and jumped up, racing to his desk, getting curious looks from the remaining team. Quickly checking the flight schedule for the airport, he found what he was looking for.

**Flight 357 - Washington DC to Tele Aviv Israel**

**Schedule Departure: 10:30 am**

**-ON TIME-**

Tony glanced at his watch which showed that it was 9:52am. He yelled over to Gibbs that he'd be back in an hour and ran to his car, getting in and flooring it.

**Airport**

**10:27**

Tony ran through the airport, dodging people and racing against the clock. Flashing his badge and yelling "NCIS! Let me through!" managed to get him through quickly. He checked the flight board as he passed.

**GATE 42**

**Flight 357 - Washington DC to Tele Aviv Israel**

**DELAYED - New Departure: 10:40am**

Quickly thanking the God's of Love for the second chance he ran past the various gates, 1, 12, 37, 41… 42! As he neared, he immediately spotted a beautiful face standing at the gate, waiting to board.

"ZIVA!" He yelled as he picked up pace. He finally reached her and threw his arms around her, wrapping her in his embrace.

"Tony!" She said, pushing him away, "Don't! Your new girlfriend wouldn't like it if you where here with me." She said tearfully as she turned away.

Seeing Tony's confused look, schooling her face and taking a deep breath, she continued, "Last night I went to your apartment, to tell you I loved you! And I heard her! Your girlfriend…" She broke off and turned away.

It quickly dawned on him, "Oh Zee… That wasn't my girlfriend... it was Anna, my sister."

"But you don't have a sister."

"I didn't know. Turns out she's my half sister, same dad, different mom. We just found each other this week."

"Oh." Was all that she replied before looking down, embarrassed at her mistake, "I-I was going to tell you that I…" She trailed off, looking into his eyes.

"I love you too Zee," Tony finished, leaning in to capture her lips in his.

The kiss sparked with fiery passion. Finally they broke away, as air became necessary.

Deciding that now was a good time, Tony backed up a step, and bent down on one knee, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the velvet box that Anna had given him. Opening it, he revealed a silver band with one large diamond, with two smaller ones on either side. On the back was an inscription saying, _"True love is so strong, that nothing, not even death can destroy it."_

Ziva gasped at his next words, "Ziva David, I've loved you ever since I've first laid eyes on you, and I should have done this a long time ago. Ziva… will you marry me?"

Ziva's jaw dropped and her heart soared, "Oh Tony… yes! I will marry you!"

Tony slipped the ring on her finger, amazed at how perfectly it fit her, and stood back up. He was engulfed in Ziva's hug and he hugged back, topping it off with a powerful kiss.

Both pulled away and blushed at the sound of applause from the audience that had formed to watch.

Tony looked into her eyes, "Please don't go back to Israel. I couldn't stand not being with you and seeing with you everyday. I want you to be in my life and I want you to move in with me." He said as he grabbed her hand in his and her carry-on in his other.

Ziva smiled and rested her head against his shoulder as he led her out, "I thought you'd never ask."

**The End**

**#2 in the Undying Love Series - Coming Soon**

**Forbidden Love**

"Oh My God Ziva! You're getting married!" Abby squeeled as she let Ziva go from her bear hug. Ziva looked at Tony lovingly, "OH MY GOD! TONY'S YOUR HUSBAND-TO-BE!" Gibbs walked in at that exact moment, "You two love-birds," He yelled, "My office… NOW!"

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**A/N- Haha… That was cute =) Sorry about the OOC but I hope you liked it!**

**This is part one in my *possible* 4 story series.**

#1 - The Letters  
#2 - Forbidden Love  
#3 - McAbby Mission  
#4 - Proposals and Weddings and babies... oh my!

**They are most likely going to be one shots except for #4, which *might* be a multi-chapter depending on reviews/readers/outcome. **

**I'm a bit writers-blocked at the moment so I'm not sure when #2 will come out. Although I will let you all in on a secret… Reviews give me inspiration.**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please Leave a Review but No flames please!**

**Thanks,**

**Jen**


End file.
